<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sick And I Can't Sleep Without You by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258037">I'm Sick And I Can't Sleep Without You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Fluff Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>INFINITE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ambiguous Relationships, And they were rooommates, Common Cold, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Ending, Hoya is whipped, Hoya-centric, M/M, Open Relationships, Sick Sungjong, Sickfic, Sneezing, Sungjong-centric, Work In Progress, oh my god they were roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungjong is sick with a cold and can't sleep.Hoya wakes up from Sungjong's twisting and turning and has to entertain Sungjong until he falls asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Fluff Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Sick And I Can't Sleep Without You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1:05 AM</strong>
</p><p>Howon is awoken by something stirring next to him.He opens his eyes to see what it is,but finds he can't see in the dark room.</p><p><em>Of course.</em>He thinks to himself.<em>Just fucking great.</em></p><p>He reaches for the lamp to turn the light on and just as light fills the room,he hears a high-pitched sneeze.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>